This can't be happening!
by Ivys Poison
Summary: How will Harry handle not only going to an orphanage where he's worked to the bone? And NOW he's a WIZARD. Oh and lets not forget the attraction to the hottest and most popular guy at school cliché yes and he's older too.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Inspired by the movie Annie

* * *

PROLOG

With the night so cold and the wind whistling through his hair, he ran up to the demolished house. When he got inside there was a little baby crying the baby had emerald eyes, pale skin and pitch black hair.

"Hello little child." The man cooed at the baby "We will get you to your new home you'll love it as much as you would love your relatives"

*10 minutes later*

"Hello are you Miss. Vinson?" The man asked

"Yea. Why?" asked Miss. Vinson

"I'm here to give this child to you."

"Oh joy. Bring the brat I mean little angel in."


	2. I thought you were kidding!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR THE MUSIC! Emerald=Harry. Harry is still a boy but he's mistaken for a girl he tried to tell Miss. Vinson but she didn't believe him only the orphans did. Oh and Miss. Vindon named him

* * *

9 years later

"UP! UP! UP YOU LITTLE BRATS" Groans answered Miss. Vinsons' yell "WAKE UP! Now I want you all to clean this place top to bottom understand? WAKE UP DID YOU HEAR ME!"

"Bloody banshee we're up!" A little girl *cough boy cough* with emerald green eyes and long curly/wavy obsidian hair and pale skin said

"Emerald you little brat! CLEAN!" She yelled

All the orphans sighed and grabbed the cleaning utensils and started to clean.

(IT THE HARD-KNOCK LIFE! ANNIE!)

[ORPHANS]  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!

[EMERALD]  
'Steada treated,

[ORPHANS]  
We get tricked!

[EMERALD]  
'Steada kisses,

[ORPHANS]  
We get kicked!

[ALL]  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how!

[EMERALD]  
Cotton blankets,

[ORPHANS]  
'Steada of wool!

[EMERALD]  
Empty Bellies

[ORPHANS]  
'Steada of full!

[ALL]  
It's the hard-knock life!

[EMERALD]  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?

[KAT AND TESS]  
Don't it seem like there's never any light!

[DUFFIE AND JUNE]  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

[SALT AND PEPPER]  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

[EMERALD]  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

[ALL]  
From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhhh!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

[SALT]  
Santa Claus we never see

[EMERALD]  
Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?

[ALL]  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage!

[SALT]  
(Making a whistling sound and imitating Miss. Vinson)  
You'll stay up till this dump shines  
like the top of the Chrysler Building.

[ORPHANS]  
Yank the whiskers from her chin  
Jab her with a safety Pin  
Make her drink a mickey finn  
I love you, Miss. Vinson

[SALT]  
(whistle) Get to work!  
(whistle) Strip them beds!  
(whistle) I said get to work!

[ALL]  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in an orphanage  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!

5 hours later

"Emer look, look an owl its pretty!" Salt exclaimed to Emerald it was an owl it had something tied to is leg. When it landed it stuck out its leg to Emerald, Emerald grabbed its claw and untied the parchment. Emerald opened it.

_Harry Potter_

_We welcome you to the school of Merlin only the most powerful, spiritual and open minded wizards get excepted__ you are  
_

_one of those people. We of the Merlin staff hope you join, the things you will need are written on the paper behind this,  
_

_Headmistress Karikey  
_

"Salt I believe people are pranking us or... me." Emerald said

"Oh... can we still send something back though?" Salt said

"Sure. Grab some paper and a pencil." Salt ran off to grab a pencil and paper, after about three minutes she came back. "Thank you."

_ Dear 'Headmistress Karikey  
_

_I_ _do not appreciate the letter you have sent me,__ I am not this Harry Potter__ fellow, nor am I a wizard, and if there are wizards please send so__meone__ here so I can believe you._

_Goodday  
_

_Emerald  
_

_ P.S. I am a boy so excuse the name  
_

__ Now to send it back. Emerald clucked her tongue and the owl flew over to her and stuck out its leg Emerald grabbed some string from the table beside her and tied the letter to the owl. Emerald picked up the owl and brought it to the window and let it go, and the owl flew off.

* * *

A/n: Ok so for people who didn't notice Harry or Emerald has a mothering quality and will also be a submissive but not over the top. Also sorry for mistakes.

Thank you blackdisk for fallowing me from the beginning


	3. Sorry

Hey my witches and warlocks i am redoing this and making everything clearer. Also i should update Wild Potters soon.

P. S. be renamed Believe in the Make-believe


End file.
